More Than Meets The Eye
by Ulla-Euleus
Summary: Maria, a new student in Ashford who just moved from America and with a trouble past. She is the holder of the Gunginr and able to control the Noise. She plans to liberate the human who were stripped of their race from Charles' grasp by killing him with the help of these creatures. What happens when she meets the White Knight, Suzaku? WIll they find love?


**A/N: Before you start reading, I would like to let you all know this will be a Suzaku love story. It will contain a bit of spoilers, but not much since this is sort of a crossover. The girl I am using as Suzaku's love interest is Maria Cadenzavna Eve from Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. I hope you enjoy! This is my first story so please feel free to make any suggestions you make have about the story. Other than that, Enjoy!**

"Maria." A female voice called out to the coral haired girl. "We will be arriving to Ashford Academy soon, you remember what you have to do, right?" The woman asked, staring into Maria's light blue eyes.

"Yes, Mom." Maria replied to the woman and adverted her gaze to the window, eyeing the rather large school she will be attending from now own. Of course, Maria didn't want to attend a school that was meant for Britannians.

In fact, she hated everything about the race. The fact that they took over the world, and destroyed many countries, renaming them soon after and stripping the inhabitants of their race with numbers, just like her home country; America.

To Maria, it was all chaos. Which lead to her to thoughts of taking back everything with the help of the Noise. The creatures that were still unknown to the world itself.

She knew that she would make a difference, with the help of the Noise and her 'Mom,' Maria plans to liberate the humans from Charles' rule by killing him for them and for herself.

"Good luck, Maria." The woman eyed her, waiting for her to reply, but only got a simple nod. "Smile at the least and act like a normal sixteen year old girl, okay?" She smiled to Maria who offered a small one as she turned on her heels and walked through the gates.

"It all starts here, huh?" Maria looked amazed to the size of the school. It was far more larger than what she had expected, but it didn't change the fact it was part of Britannia.

"I suppose I have to get my schedule." She spoke to herself, ignoring the stares she received from the students early in the morning.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us here in Ashford Academy." The female teacher beamed in excitement for the new student.

"Miss Maria, please come in." She turned to the door as Maria walked in. Her coral hair swaying as she walked, her light blue eyes scanning and analyzing the students in her first period.

"Care to introduce herself?" Her teacher tilted her head to the side, smiling to Maria who sighed.

"Maria Cadenzavna Eve." She voiced her name, looking off to the side.

"Oh, um, okay. Well, you can take a seat next to Suzaku." She smiled to Maria and motioned her to the empty seat next to the brown haired male with deep green eyes.

Nodding, Maria silently made her way to her seat, ignoring the stares once again.

"Hello." She heard the male next to her speak up. "I'm Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku smiled to her and out stretched his hand.

"Hello," Maria turned her gaze to him. "You already know my name." She smirked at Suzaku who smiled.

Not saying anything more, Maria looked forward and payed half attention to the lecture.

"So, where are you from?" Suzaku asked Maria who eyed him through the corner of her eye.

"A place that is not here." She answered, causing him to chuckle a bit. Maria was never really say much about herself, so she was often told she was mysterious.

"I know _that_ much." He grinned and scribbled a few notes. "Okay, new question. Did you move here?" Suzaku looked at her.

_Weird, but interesting guy._ She thought, not sure why he was persistent.

"I did." Smirking slightly, Maria closed her eyes. "But who knows from where." She smiled, amused by his reaction.

"Is there something you have to say, Mr. Kururugi?" Their teacher asked, glaring at the Japanese male.

"No, nothing at all." He replied, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

Giggled and laughter erupted from the students as he got caught for speaking during the lecture.

Even if he was embarrassed and was getting scolded, Suzaku couldn't help, but stare at Maria who just sat there with a blank face through the corner of his eye. Something about her was interesting and different, but he couldn't quite pin-point what it was yet. Even so, he was determined to find out what it was.

"Hey, Maria. Wait up." Suzaku ran through the hall way in order to catch up with the young girl.

"What's your next class?" He questioned, walking along side her. Their pace slow and steady as they walked with other students.

"A class." She replied, seeing Suzaku huff in frustration by her answer.

"Physical Education." Maria spoke up, causing Suzaku to smile.

"Then I'll show you the way there." He grinned wider and took hold of her hand, dragging her to the girl's locker room.

"Sorry, I didn't think I was going to fast." Suzaku bent down to Maria who huffed breathlessly.

Truthfully, Maria was fine with any physically or active thing, especially martial arts, but here she had to act like a helpless girl. And right now, playing the roll of the girl who isn't active seemed like the right thing.

"It's fine." She mumbled and walked into the doors.

"Okay class, today will be volley ball. I'll choose four captains, then they will pick their team members." Ms. Villetta had yelled out to the class as some groaned and others cheered.

"Suzaku, Clair, Edward, Margret." Four students stepped forward and stood in front of the class. Each of them ready to pick their team members.

"Maria." Suzaku smiled to the coral haired girl, her light blue eyes staring wide eyed at his smiling green ones. Reluctantly, Maria walked over and stood next to a grinning Suzaku.

One by one, each of the four had picked five members with a substitute.

"Why pick me?" Maria stared at Suzaku who gave a warm smile.

"We're friends now, so it's only natural to want a friend on my team." He picked up the ball and was ready to serve it, ignoring Maria's surprised stare.

"We aren't friends..." She mumbled and walked off of the court, a shadow casting over her eyes.

"Maria!" She heard Suzaku yell her name.

Ignoring the chants and calls, Maria continued out the door and headed somewhere other than there.

Not seeing that Suzaku had been staring at her silhouette with a sad expression from hearing the words she said; _We aren't friends._

"How many years has it been, Serena...?" Maria asked the relic that once belonged to her younger sister. She had been sitting under a tree, enjoying the peace and quite she was given.

"People here sure are weird, but you would have gotten along with them, I'm sure of it." She whispered and looked towards the sky.

"A guy who calls me a friend.." Maria closed her eyes, enjoying the slight breeze.

"Then why don't you become his friend." A far too familiar voice spoke from her left.

"Because I can't do that Z.Z." She replied to an old friend.

"And why not? There is nothing wrong with having friends, especially at your age." Z.Z kicked his feet up. "It's not like 'Mom' can say you can't, after all she said that you were supposed to act like a normal teenager." He informed and looked her dead in the eye.

"Or could it be that you're afraid." Z.Z teased with a smirk.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous." Maria huffed to the small looking child.

"Then become his friend." He smiled to her, then looked to the sky.

"He is indeed an interesting fellow, with a troubled past just like yours."Z.Z's voice faded as he disappeared, not getting a chance to ask what he meant.

"Maria!" Another voice called out to the girl. Her gaze meeting a running Suzaku.

"Finally I found you." He huffed, a bit out of breath as he spoke. "I wanted to say sorry for calling you my friend when we don't really know each other, but that's part of the fun." Suzaku gave a small smile as he outstretched a hand to her.

Her eyes grew wide at his words. "You looked for me just to say that?" Maria asked, surprise in her voice as he nodded.

Smiling, Maria took hold of his large hand letting him help her up. "Heh, you really are a weird, but interesting guy." Maria smirked and walked ahead of him.

"Um, thanks...?" Suzaku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Are you coming?" Maria turned to him, a hand on her hip.

"Of course." Suzaku laughed and took hold of her hand as he ran to her next class, which happened to be without him.


End file.
